


Don't

by truthsetfree



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's death, Jack's POV. Drabble length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

No, don't. Don't tell me that you love me, because then you'll leave me. People only say that stuff right before they die. Don't leave me here. Don't slip away. Don't. Don't go where I can never follow. No. Don't tell me that you love me. Not if it's the last thing you'll ever say. Just…just keep breathing. Just keep your heartbeat steady with mine. Just look into my eyes and hold my hand. Stay with me. Don't tell me that you love me if that's how you tell me goodbye. Just don't say it. Just don't. No, don't.  
"Don't."


End file.
